


Beneath Your Beautiful

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick describes Beth using the five senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Your Beautiful

_You've carried on so long,_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high,_

_That no one could climb it._

_But I'm gonna try._

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

 

**sight;**

Beth Greene is beauty personified.

But she’s more than only that, so very much more, although it’s hard to capture her beauty just right when the words Rick needs haven’t been written yet.

She’s wide smiles and crinkling skin by the corners of her eyes in all of the right places. She’s laugh lines by her mouth and chapped lips. She’s big blue eyes—two blue skies on the cusp of fresh rain, breathtakingly striking and almost reminiscent of the calm before the storm. She’s fare skin peppered shades of red with every tender kiss Rick presses to the flesh there. She’s goofy grins and tear-filled eyes at three in the morning. She’s bruises on her knees and blisters on the palms of her hands.

She’s all long limbs and soft, golden hair and fingers that fit in between the crevices of his own just right.

**smell;**

Rick would bottle up her aroma if he could.

It’s one of the purest smells he’s ever had the pleasure of inhaling. Beth is naturally sweet, like one of the peaches Georgia is so famous for. But she’s better than a peach by far, this sweetness of hers accented by an earthy scent picked up from their time on the road. And something else so utterly Beth that when he smells it he has to close both eyes just to concentrate on drawing it in further.  

He breathes her in, nose pressed between the curve of her shoulder and neck, and he knows that he’s home.

**sound;**

Beth opens her mouth and heaven floats out.

It’s a reflex by this point, one Rick wouldn’t trade a single thing in life for. She sings in the morning, softly with both lips pressed to the shell of his ear. She sings at midday, Judith on her hip and a bottle in her mouth. Beth sings at night, once the haze of nightfall has started gathering and bringing with it the stars and full moon and a sense of calm their group doesn’t normally get to experience.

Somehow she makes the bad day’s sound good and even worse ones more bearable. It’s a gift straight from God himself, Rick figures, to have the type of talent she does.

Beth’s tone is as pure as the snow, as innocent as a babies laugh, and more transfixing than anything Rick can ever remember hearing beforehand.

She sings, low and sweet as she lulls him to sleep, and suddenly things feel more normal than they have in a very long time.

**taste;**

He tastes Beth, experiences her, in so many more ways than just by tongue or mouth.

Certainly though, they’re important parts of it. When they kiss Rick is high with a buzz derived from the flavor of her lips. Her skin tastes like sweat and love and all things pure as he plants gentle kisses across her breasts and both hips and along the inside of her trembling thighs.

But more than that, Rick tastes her thirst for life, her hope, her faith. He swallows every word she speaks, every thought she thinks.

Beth is the last meal he’ll ever need, and he desires to consume everything she has to offer to him.

**touch;**

Warmth.

Rick touches her with tenderness, fingertips grazing along her cheekbones and lips and neck and clavicle and she feels warm to the touch. Beth is soft in all of the right places, limbs spread out and hair splayed along the pillow as she sleeps.

He can feel her breathing slowly, deep breaths over and over as he rests his hand against the flat plain of her stomach. The other hand relaxes against her chest where he can feel her heart beating below his palm.

It’s remarkable and he regards her with wonder. Everything Beth is, all she has ever been and has yet to become, depends on each of these beats. With each pump of her heart beneath his fingers, Rick is reminded of her life—of their life—and of what a miracle it is that she’s chosen him to give this heart of hers to.  

**Author's Note:**

> The title and lyrics both come from 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth. (Passenger also does a beautiful cover of this song as well, which furthered my inspiration.) I really hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
